1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a computer program for testing hearing ability by using ARS telephone that is run by a computer, and a noise blocker.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hearing ability is one of important senses that a man has, and it contributes to information gathering together with the eyesight. Thus, the man should be aware of his hearing ability, specifically, how much he can hear.
However, such hearing ability gradually declines as a man becomes old. It is very usual phenomenon. Thus, it is likely that the man himself does not feel change in his hearing ability.
In particular, due to recent industrial development and rapid changes, the working condition is deteriorated.
In general, if a man works for a long time in a noisy environment, human body is accustomed to noises that occur around the working place. This causes the hearing ability to be weaken, and then, leads to hearing loss state. In addition, it is possible that drug addiction or an accident may cause the hearing disability to be accompanied.
Such a change in the hearing ability can be immediately treated or corrected if it is noticeable and, therefore, can be recognized in a short time. However, if the attenuation in the hearing ability proceeds very slowly, it is much likely that it cannot be recognized.
In this case, the patient needs to periodically visit the hospital by himself and test his hearing ability by the conventional hearing ability test machine. Otherwise, for self-test, it is necessary to prepare a tuning fork that can generate fiery pure sound and to test the hearing ability frequently. This enables the patient to know the change in his hearing ability.
However, such hearing diagnosis method has the following disadvantages: in case that it is needed to visit the hospital, inconveniences such a:, time loss, a need for reservation to see a doctor, etc., may occur. Also, in case of the self-test, there is a problem that special equipment for the self-test cost a patient too much.